Dino Attack RPG
Dino Attack Roleplay Game, commonly referred to as Dino Attack RPG, is a text-based roleplay game on BZPower.com. Plot Summary Background In the year 2010, the LEGO Planet is suddenly attacked by armies of Mutant Dinosaurs. This attack devastates the planet, throwing cities, kingdoms, and islands into ruin. Alpha Team relocates most of the planet's population to Antarctica, where they are kept safe from the Mutant Dinos. Meanwhile, a new organization called the D.I.N.O. Attack Team forms to combat these Mutant Dinos and restore peace to the LEGO Planet. Kotua's Betrayal A combination of factors, including Dino Attack agent Rex and his tamed Mutant Lizard named Trouble led to Alpha Team agent Kotua going mad. In contrast to idealistic agents such as Rex, Kotua wanted to exterminate all Mutant Dinos, and in his eyes the idealistic Dino Attack agents were traitors. Using his massive airship, ''The Voltage'', and an army of Robo-Blades, he became a threat to anybody and anything that got in his way. In addition, he teamed up with Blacktron, which was operating in secret. In addition, a mysterious organization known as ShadowTech appeared. Using black versions of Dino Attack vehicles, they kidnapped various Dino Attack agents and interrogated them in an attempt to discover the weakness of Dino Attack Team. At first, their intentions were unclear, but then it soon became clear that they, like Kotua, did not think Dino Attack was doing its job properly. Kotua teamed up with a massive water monster known as Chaos and set out to fully eliminate the Dino Attack Team. Meanwhile, a group of villains teamed up with alternate future versions of themselves to destroy the Dino Attack Team. With Kotua, Chaos, Blacktron, ShadowTech, and Future Villains all trying to destroy the Dino Attack Team in addition to the Mutant Dinos, it was a struggle for survival for many Dino Attack Agents. Return to Normality Blacktron disappeared, and when Kotua became aware of his actions, he worked to defeat Chaos. ShadowTech continued to oppose Dino Attack, but eventually disappeared for a time. Rex, Amanda Claw, and a group of Dino Attack allies worked together to defeat both the villains and the Future Villains. Once more, the only true threat to the Dino Attack Team were the Mutant Dinos. At this point, the Dino Attack agents were spread across the globe, fighting Mutant Dinos in many different areas. The Dino Island Laboratory Rex and Chompy led an expedition into LEGO City's subway system, in which they discovered a tunnel that led to Dino Island. There, they discovered the laboratory of Dr. Rex, who is responsible for the Dino Attack. Dr. Rex captured both Dino Attack allies and enemies, which led to an unlikely alliance between the Dino Attack Team and five villains. Working together, they managed to escape the laboratory with important information: the origins of the Dino Attack. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, there was a large Mutant Dino attack on the headquarters and its Power Station. Luckily, the Dino Attack Team barely won this battle. The Goo Caverns Evil Ogel, one of the allied villains, revealed that Green Goo had the ability to disable Mutant Dinos. Therefore, large numbers of Dino Attack agents were sent to the Goo Caverns to reinforce the unstable underground network and mine for Green Goo. After many battles and even team-splitting arguments, the mission succeeded. Unfortunately, Dr. Rex tricked the Dino Attack agents into going to Quadrant 14, a volcanic sector of the Goo Caverns, where a massive Mutant Dino army lay in ambush. Many Dino Attack agents were lost in the battle, and even more were lost in a massive eruption that destroyed most of the Goo Caverns. The battle to end the Dino Attack suddenly became much more desperate. LEGO Island and Antarctica Almost immediately after the Goo Caverns mission, most Dino Attack agents were sent on a mission to LEGO Island, which was home to many Mutant T-Rex and Mutant Pterosaur nests. In addition, the Mutant Dinos seemed to be guarding the Constructopedia, vital to repairing LEGO Island. All the while, Dino Attack agents were anonymously sent notes from Captain Click, who lead them to his cave upon finding the Constructopedia. There, they engaged in battle with the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and followers of Dr. Rex and Dr. Inferno. The Brickspider Bot managed to tear out the LEGO Island Base page from the Constructopedia, resulting in LEGO Island deconstructing and ending up in a mysterious dimension known as the Torn World, along with those carried up with it. After a long battle, the Brickspider Bot was defeated and LEGO Island was restored. Meanwhile, at the same time, realist Dino Attack agents were secretly sent to Antarctica to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. After arguments with several Agents there, they were captured by the Ice Snake King. The Ice Snake King agreed to help them fight off the Mutant Dinos, but both the Dino Attack agents and Ice Snakes are expecting the other to betray them. Unfortunately, after Cam O'cozy and Zenna spread word of this secret campaign, Digger tried to overthrow Specs, and riots erupted in the refugee facilities. Luckily, Greybeard was able to calm down the riots, and once he calmed down, Digger apologized to Specs for his rash actions. Adventurers' Island While Vladek and King Joseph Race lead one squad of Dino Attack agents to Castle Cove, the Second Headquarters Squad battles Hybrids at Fort Legoredo, and Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots work together to raid Dinosaur Island, most of the Dino Attack Team focuses on Adventurers' Island. There, they must help protect the native dinosaurs and prevent Dr. Rex's forces from accessing a temple containing energies of the Maelstrom. Gameplay Members of BZPower join this game by filling out a character form, to describe the character that they will play as in the RPG. After that, they can post in-universe to describe what is going on in the story. Like most BZPower RPGs, this is text-based, and is much like a novel written by many people. Because it is in the form of a forum topic, members contribute to the story by posting what their character(s) does. In addition, they can also converse with other BZPower members in the same topic. Because of this, in-universe and real-life are seperated by the usage of the terms "In-Character" to show that one is playing and "Out-of-Character" to show that one is not playing. These terms are simplified into simply "IC" and "OOC". For example, a post in the RPG may be like that of the following example: OOC: TahuIsHot555, how much longer must we stay on LEGO Island? IC: Dr. Sauro hid behind the Information Center as several Mutant Lizards made their way towards him. They followed him, forcing Dr. Sauro to fire a Sonic Screamer at them. When they were all unconscious from the sonics attack, Dr. Sauro snuck into the Information Center and discovered a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. A member of the RPG is given free reign to do whatever they want with their character, as long as it fits in the RPG's rules or meets the consent of the other players of the RPG. If one of these is not achieved, the member is free to go back and edit their post to either follow the rules or to accept another member's request for change. While a member is encouraged to use primarily the character they sign up as (unless they request a change), members are free to create Non-Primary Characters, or NPCs, to accompany their main character. Current Members *[[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']], the game creator, as Rex *[[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']] as Reptile (formerly Magma) *[[User:-KF-|'Jackson Lake']] as Hotwire *[[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rand']] as Zenna *'imperial officer' as David *'SPARTAN-G124' as Sauro-Hunter *[[User:Crazylegoman|'B__']] as B *'Andrewnuva199' as Andrew *'Clone Commander Cody' as Charlie *[[User:That guy from that show|'that guy from that show']] as Dust *[[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']] as Zachary *'Nuparu6578' as Kuru Running Jokes The Dino Attack RPG is known for having recurring or running jokes that appear multiple times in the game. Below is a list of a few of them: Running Villain Jokes The four LEGO villains allied with the Dino Attack Team are known for several recurring jokes that involve them. *Vladek, despite being a native of Castle Cove, cannot speak Olde English. For most of the RPG, as a joke relating to this, he spoke a very inaccurate form of Olde English, in which he used "thy" to mean "I" or "my", "thou" to mean "you" in both the subject and the predicate, and "thee" to mean "me". He also often stuck "-eth" at the end of random words. This was considered to be a "silent running joke", because it was never directly addressed until years after it was first used, and even so it was addressed by Greybeard in-universe. *The Brickster commonly considers himself to be Evil Ogel's #1 Fan, and idolizes Ogel to the point of being a fanboy. More than once, this has caused Ogel to get irritated by the Brickster, and he occasionally snaps at the Brickster to shut up about being his biggest fan. *The Brickster also frequently makes the misconception that, just because Sam Sinister is a skilled dino hunter and tracker, that the Lord von Barron is also skilled at speaking and understanding both dinosaurs and Mutant Dinos. This has also caused Sam Sinister to often get angry at the Brickster. *Evil Ogel often punishes disobedient drones by tossing them out a window. This actually was first introduced in the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, but carried over into the Dino Attack RPG. Super-Hot Pizza The super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza is a recurring gag, first invented in a post by PeabodySam but revived by Toa Antrakha. As the name suggests, it is a very hot and spicy pizza, capable of melting tongues or opening jail cell doors. While not an actual pizza in the LEGO Island series, it is based upon the many super-hot pizzas found throughout the games, such as the pizza used by the Brickster to melt his jail cell door's lock in LEGO Island and the fire-breathing pizzas seen throughout LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. Several examples of the super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizzas are: *While spying on Rex and Chompy, the Brickster and Sam Sinister hid in a pizzeria, where the Brickster told Vladek to search for this kind of pizza. Vladek eventually found one, but it was cold and the oven was broken, and when Vladek tried to explain this to the Brickster, he used the phrase "super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot" so many times that in the meantime Rex and Chompy walked off. *Investigating an abandoned base of Dr. Inferno, Sauro-Hunter stumbled upon one of these pizzas. When he tried to eat it, he burned his mouth; however, Aravis had no problem eating it. Sauro-Hunter's Coffee During several battles, Sauro will occasionally make some triple caffeine coffee. He tends to keep it to himself ever since Hotwire singed his hair with his laser rifle after having a tiny sip. The only people immune to the caffeine's effects are Aravis and Bart Helmutson. After drinking the coffee, Sauro tends to speak very quickly in run-on sentences and words. For example: "Comeon,guys! Let'sfightfightfightfightfight!" Trivia *The Dino Attack RPG was created July 1st, 2005. *It is currently the longest-running LEGO-based RPG on BZPower. *'Nura' and Jackson Lake have both created topics with the purpose of building characters from the Dino Attack RPG. Both of these topics are dead, but Jackson Lake is planning on making a new topic that will cover characters from all LEGO General Discussion, including Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. See Also *References within the Dino Attack RPG External Links *Dino Attack RPG *Dino Attack RPG Characters Topic by Nura *Dino Attack RPG Characters Topic by Jackson Lake Category:PeabodySam Category:RPGs